Sacred Fire
by raydyan
Summary: Booth and Brennan investigate a couple of 2000 year old remains that were accidentally found near the Roman Forum. Set in Washington DC and Rome. Present day and Alternate universe. B & B
1. Prologue

_**Sacred Fire**_

Genre: Drama / Romance – Booth and Brennan pairing

Summary: Booth and Brennan investigate a couple of 2000 year old remains that were accidentally found near the Roman Forum. Set in Washington, DC and Rome.

Timeline: Present Day and Alternate Universe.

Note: Although some landmarks and history are based on facts, the story and its content are a work of fiction. Reviews would be nice.

Disclaimer: The characters of Bones belong to Kathy Reich, Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson and FOX.

* * *

**Prologue**

**80 AD**

With head held high and tear stains on her cheeks, she walked the street of Via Sacra towards her place of burial. Wisps of dark blonde hair clung to the back of her neck, and she felt the humid air thicken around her. She bore the stares of those who, at one time, had respected her. Accusation, anger and disbelief accompanied her down the road, except for three pairs of eyes that held understanding, sorrow and deep grief. She met them with blue eyes that held no regrets.

A guard with curly dark hair and deep blue eyes stepped out of the crowd to offer her a jug of water. She bent down to take his offering, grateful that someone understood, if not approved, of what she had done. A young man held out his hand, she took the sack that contained her bread and cheese. This youth did not understand, but his confusion did not mask the loss he felt.

When she was out of sight of the crowd, a woman garbed in white gown with a mantle and broach over her left shoulder, took her hand and placed her cheek against her palm. Seeing her friend being led to death was too painful to bear. She turned back to run away, deep sobs trailing her.

She walked until her shadows disappeared, her bare feet felt numb from enduring unpaved hills. She was almost grateful when the guards stopped their descent and she realized that they had reached the Evil Fields. The sun setting over the trees, as if blood had spilt over the skies, was the last image she saw before one of the guards stoically deposited her in an underground chamber. She smelt and felt the dampness of the ground before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Standing in the middle of emptiness, her white gown stained, she released a shudder. With a few days supply of water and food, there was no way out.

She was buried alive.

And he would never find her.

* * *

Reviews are always nice : ) 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Sacred Fire_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Present Day**

At the Jeffersonian Institute, scientists in blue lab coats were engaged in the scientific inquiry of the day. A few security guards made their patrol around the workstations, ensuring that no unauthorized individuals were contaminating evidence. Sunrays penetrated through the sunroof, bringing both brightness and warmth.

Zach Addy pulled out an earpiece from the MP3 player that Jack Hodgins was listening to. Leaning down, "Hodgins, the work deserves our full attention."

Hodgins paused from examining the Lepeophtheirus he found with a drowning victim. "Oh yeah? Dr. Brennan is not here."

"But I am." Zach pointed to his new attire that signified his authority as a full fledged doctor with a PHd.

"Give me a break." Hodgins muttered as he took the other earpiece out of his ear and placed them in his pocket.

Zach gave a satisfactory nod.

Angela Montenegro came up to the platform after having seen the exchange between Zach and Hodgins. She gave Zach an approving smile, and a sympathetic one to Hodgins. Patting his back, she said, "You can listen to your conspiracy theories on the way home."

"It's not a conspiracy! The earthquake that unearthed the remains that Dr. Brennan is examining as we speak is a result of a bomb that was detonated hundred of miles from the ground."

"Earthquakes are caused by Plate Tectonics. We're standing on earth crust or gigantic pieces of rock that are made up of over 10 to 25 plates. These plates are constantly moving at 2-12 centimeters per year and when two collide – Kaboom! There's earthquake." Zach delivered as he glued together pieces of the occipital and parietal bones to create the lambdoid suture and complete the victim's skull.

"Where's Bones? I needed her, like, 5 minutes ago." Special Agent Seeley Booth swiped his ID card and took the steps two at a time.

Looking up from the microscope, Hodgins replied. "She's in the land of pasta, pizza and Cugini sandwiches."

"What's she doing at the Deli?" Booth looked at his watch. "It's not lunch yet."

Rolling her eyes, Angela clarified as she took the skull that Zach had just completed. "Italy, sweetie. Brennan is in Italy."

Booth wasn't quite able to hide the horrified expression that Angela's news brought him "What? Why didn't she tell me she was going away?"

"She doesn't answer to you." Hodgins replied.

Booth turned to him and easily imagined hitting the man with the base of the microscope. "She just can't go off whenever she wants without telling me."

"Oh? Why not?" With light in her eyes, Angela inquired. "I thought you said her dad made it loud and clear that Brennan is off limits by crucifying Agent Kirby on the pole?"

"Because…" Booth alternately shifted his shoulders back and forth. "Uh…you know. I'm her partner. We work together."

Angela raised an eyebrow as she made a 't' on a blank piece of paper to start the facial reconstruction. "Really? That's all?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How long will she be gone?"

"A week." Hodgins stopped working and crossed his arm. "A week or more." He challenged. Was it wrong to enjoy the look of dread that crossed Booth's face? He met Angela's conspiratorial glace and grinned. Nope. It wasn't wrong at all.

"Dammit." Booth whispered as he fished his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. How could he take care of her and protect her when she wasn't even on the same continent as he was? "Booth," he answered when he located his phone.

After a few minutes of silence, Booth hung up and asked Angela, "Where did you say Bones is staying?"

"She's at the Spendide Royal, near Via Veneto." Angela watched Booth run down towards the exit with renewed energy. "Hey! What's going on?"

Turning back with a triumphant grin that declared there was a God, and He was looking out for Booth, he replied, "That was the head of the National Joint Terrorism Task Force. They just got a lead that the earthquakes happening all over Europe are not a result of natural causes, but of a detonator from up in space. It's terrorism, and that makes it FBI territory."

All three listeners walked up to the end of the platform, demanding more explanation.

Booth added, "The most recent attack happened in Rome yesterday and they found some bones." Pointing to Zach, he emphasized, "And the head of the JTFF knows that I work with your boss. I am going to Rome!" There was a bounce in his steps as Booth exited through the sliding doors.

Angela had a delighted look as she went back to her drawing.

Hodgins eyed Zach with an 'I-told-you-so' look, and pointedly took out his MP3 player for continued use.

Zach slowly walked back to the examining table, and declared, to no one in particular: "Dr. Brennan's not my boss anymore."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alternate Universe**

She tilted her head up to the sky and lowered her lids, feeling the warmth of the sun against her skin. Fluttering her lashes open, she observed the members of the patrician families start to fill the marble seats around her. The women had flushed cheeks after spending time drinking wine with the competitors at the festivities that preceded the fights. She wondered if he participated in these pre-fighting rituals. She hoped not.

The amphitheatre was filled to its capacity, as usual, and she was grateful that she and the other 5 guardians of the fire had a special place of honor reserved for them. Gold plates covered the railing she was leaning against, and she felt the enormous presence of the gods whose statues decorated each window of the theatre. She understood the rationale behind the fights and the flair of the surroundings; they were for entertainment of both rulers and slaves. But she attended the games for another reason, one that nobody else could know.

A collective silence indicated the start of the fight. In an instant, the audience stood on their feet to chant the names of the fighters that were being raised up from two cages on opposite sides of the stage.

She met his eyes, and as always, felt the familiar warmth. He wore nothing but a guard to protect his shoulders, neck and lower parts. His complexion was darker than hers, and fitted the trident and dagger he carried in his hands. She knew how vulnerable he was against his opponent. Blessed by the graces of Vesta, she believed that her presence meant that he would keep safe.

He didn't take his eyes off hers. To others, it may have looked like deep concentration before the battle began. But she knew that fierce determination meant a hunger for victory. And for her.

She watched him gracefully walk around the stage before raising his right hand to attack his opponent with a dagger. For entertainment purposes, the dance between him and the other fighter lasted a half hour before he was declared the victor.

She held her breath until it was over and he made the ceremonious walk around the theatre with the sound of the roaring crowd chanting his name. Before he stepped inside the cage to exit, he sought her again, his dark looks promising that he would see her again; despite her attempts to run away.

Despite her resolve, she knew he was right.

He would see her again.

And soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Sacred Fire_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Present Day**

The remains were found at the bottom of a hill, an edge of a park surrounded by old apartment buildings with balconies reminiscent of a Romeo and Juliet scene. Newscasters covering the discovery hovered at a distance, occasionally filming the meticulous process of unearthing the finds.

Dr. Temperance Brennan took the camera from a young woman and snapped a picture of the remains. She characteristically had her cap and sunglasses, along with an oversized necklace, and a belt over a white shirt that hugged just below the hips. She pointed up and forward, and snapped another picture. The young woman nodded her head vigorously as she followed Brennan who took several more pictures of the remains and the surrounding area from different angles.

Brennan paused, furrowed her brows, and put away the camera before walking towards the perimeter tape. Booth uncrossed his arms and straightened away from his perch on the tree.

With a grin, Booth approached with open arms. "Hey Bones, miss me?"

Brennan accepted a quick hug before stepping back, "I just saw you a couple of days ago."

Before Booth could reply, the young woman said, "Dr. Brennan, the other students are here. I've told them to wait until we're done before they help transport the remains."

Brennan nodded as she lifted the "Caution" tape to let Booth in the secured area.

Stepping inside, he asked, "Who's your shadow, Bones?"

"What are you doing here, Booth? And shadows don't have names."

"I meant your new assistant. Who, by the way, is widely afraid of you."

"Anna, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan refocused her attention back to work, closely examining the broach she located resting on the clavicle. She put it in an evidence bag along with some soil sample. She added, "The university loaned her to me for this project. If she does well, I may take her on as a grad student."

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Booth." Anna offered her hand. Booth shook it.

"So, what have we got here?"

Anna looked at Brennan and waited for permission before explaining, "A female, approximately 25 to 30 years old. Her pelvic area is quite small, indicating that she has not born a child. This is unusual for her age for we believe she lived in ancient Rome where women had children as young as 15 or 16. Cause of death is unknown."

She stepped next to the other set of remains. "A male, approximately 35 to 40 years old. He was quite large for his time period, approximately 6 feet tall. Cause of death is still unknown, but there are whip-like markings along the dorsal ribcage. We also found a broach and a jug nearby, but we need a cultural anthropologist or archeologist for interpretation."

Satisfied, Booth returned to Brennan who welcomed him with her initial question, "I ask again, what are you doing here, Booth? I think this is taking my dad's parting words a little too far."

"Huh! Well, that just shows how well you know me, Bones. Of course I'm not here because your dad asked me to take care of you."

"We've already established that." Brennan walked toward a jug covered with dust.

Booth followed her. "Right. Well, the Joint Terrorism Task Forces asked to see if there's anything you can do to find out what caused the earthquake. According to them, it wasn't because of natural causes." Booth kneeled down, took a pen out and pushed at the jug.

Brennan nudged him aside. She examined the jug closely, observing the drawings of men in loin clothes that decorated the exterior. "Anna, contact Dr. Hodgins and ask him to collect pictures of topographical maps of this area before and after the earthquake. Tell him to pay particular attention to elevation lines that are different between the two pictures. See if he can find the point of origin."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Anna hurriedly went to where the laptops were set-up.

"And send the pictures to Dr. Addy." Brennan added belatedly.

Booth placed both hands on Brennan's shoulders. Leaning close, he asked, "Bones, are you listening to me?"

With a frustrated sigh, she leaned even closer, "You asked me to find the cause of the earthquake. I'm working on it."

A few feet away, Anna dialed the number for the Jeffersonian Institute. The webcam flashed to life, and Zach answered in living color. "Dr. Brennan." He paused when he saw a beautiful young brunette with long brown hair and light green eyes. "You're not Dr. Brennan."

Anna flushed. "No. She's working with Agent Booth." Anna stepped aside so Zach could see Brennan and Booth talking in close proximity. "Are you Dr. Hodgins?"

"No, I'm Zach." He made an 'o' with his lips before saying, "I mean, I'm Dr. Zach Addy."

"My name is Anna Moretti, I'm a student from the university." When Zach didn't reply, she said, "Dr. Brennan asked me to send you these pictures; you should get them in a few seconds." Zach nodded but did not comment. Anna asked, "Can I talk to Dr. Hodgins?"

Zach continued to stare.

Hesitantly, "Dr. Addy? Can you get Dr. Hodgins for me?"

Zach did not move.

Hodgins, who was listening beside Zach, pushed the young doctor out of the way and stepped in front of the camera. "Hi Anna, don't mind Zach, he hasn't been out in awhile. What does Dr. Brennan want?"

Anna proceeded to explain.

Brennan waited for Anna to finish her conversation with Hodgins. "Anna, get some evidence bags so the team can get these remains at the university for examination."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan."

Various students assisted in carrying the bags in a truck. Brennan watched them critically, and when everything was done to her approval, she turned to Anna. "I'll see you at seven in the morning tomorrow at the lab. Don't be late."

With wide eyes, Anna nodded. Booth gave her a pat on the shoulder before following Brennan to the car. "You'll get used to her. Good luck."

Brennan dodged the cameras and reporters after stating that "The Jeffersonian will have a press conference once the remains have been authenticated." When Booth caught up with her, she asked, "Where are you staying, Booth?"

"At the Spendide Royal." Booth pressed the automatic car key, and a convertible came to life.

"Hey, that's where I'm staying too." Brennan tilted her head as she observed the red BMW.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Of course, Bones. I only have a 50 Euro budget, remember?"

Brennan pursed her lips as she stopped in front of Booth's rented car. The two front wheels reached part of the sidewalk, while the back wheels remained on the street parking zone. "You parked your car crooked, Booth."

"Yeah, well they don't exactly have a 3-meter distance between parking spaces on these two thousand year old cobblestone streets." He replied as he tried to squeeze in between his car and the next.

"You told me not to park crooked."

"Don't be a smart ass"

"I am not being sarcastic in a cutting yet witty manner. Nor am I trying to be irritatingly clever." Brennan declared triumphantly.

"Bones, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you called me a smart ass before, and I looked it up on Google."

"Just get in the car." Booth slid in the front seat and shut his door.

"I have my own." She pointed to a silver Audi A4 parked perfectly alongside the sidewalk.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the hotel." He confirmed as he backed up and scratched the passenger side door against a pole. "Dammit!"

Brennan had a satisfied grin as she went to her car, but this was immediately removed by the note on her steering wheel. On a typewritten paper, it read:

'Take the bones and leave as soon as you can. There's danger here.'

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alternate Universe**

The sun had set and she felt the chill in the air. She took the white headdress resting on her shoulders and secured it over her head. Her steps were slow, her duties finished for the day.

The sacred fire lit brightly at the entrance of the temple. She smiled at the young boy who sat in front of it, mesmerized. He smiled back, took the wooden toy by his side, and hurriedly walked away. He looked back and sent her a wave, grateful for not being reprimanded.

She often ached at a sight of a small child; there was a need and longing each time. She was thirty years old and would not leave the service for another five years. She wondered if there was enough time before nature prevented her from conceiving. Putting aside wishful thinking, she recalled the events of the day and sent a silent prayer to the goddess Vesta for watching over him as he fought for the crowd.

She knew he would come, so she lingered around the fire, tending it longer than required. The streets were quiet now; the patricians were indoors enjoying an elaborate dinner with plenty of wine. She easily heard the steps and the shifting of the leaves behind her. She felt him standing in the shadows, watching her. He would not reveal himself in the light; she would have to go to him.

She prolonged it as much as she could.

She knew it was wrong.

But as always, she came to him.

She followed him to the woods. A place where he wasn't who he was, and she wasn't who she was. But together, they were more of themselves than they could ever be.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sacred Fire

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: Present Day**

Brennan nibbled on cheese pizza as she waited for Booth to retrieve his bag from a courtesy room downstairs. With furrowed brows, she re-read the warning that was left for her. The note did not bother her as much as the fact that someone had been inside her car and invaded her private space.

She contemplated for a second about hiding this inconvenient note from Booth, but quickly discarded this thought. They were partners, and as such, deserved each other's honesty. It didn't mean that she had to like it. Booth, in his alpha-male mode, was not easy to be with.

Brennan took a breath as she settled more comfortably on one of two luxuriously covered chairs by the window. She peeked out to determine if there was enough moonlight to see the Villa Borghese Gardens, as promised on the brochure. Unfortunately, she would have to wait until morning to have a view of the famed garden.

She concentrated her attention to the back of her neck as she looked at the darkness outside, but felt nothing special after a few fruitless attempts to sense _something_. It was either no one was watching her or she was no good at sensing danger like Russ was. She knew it was irrational, but even she had her moments of weakness. Particularly regarding people she loved.

"Hey, Bones." Booth walked in with a duffel bag. "Did you save me some of that pizza?" He headed straight for the food on the table after dumping his bag beside the bed.

"I don't understand why you want to eat street pizza where there's a perfectly good restaurant downstairs." She said, but offered him a square slice anyway. "It tastes like vinegar."

"This is the real deal, Bones! My grandma used to make pizza like this when I was growing up, none of those Pizza Hut stuff with everything that probably ain't too good for you."

Brennan watched him finish three slices before sharing her news. Taking out the paper she had placed in a Ziplock bag, she handed it to Booth, "I found this in my car, taped on the steering wheel."

Booth took a big bite from his fourth pizza as he examined the evidence. "Bones!" He finished chewing his food before starting again. "Bones! How long have you had this?"

"Don't start." She warned, "I found it this afternoon after we left the site."

Booth tried to compose himself, depositing his pizza in the box for he had lost his appetite. "You know how mad you get when you think I've done something to destroy your evidence?" When Brennan nodded, he continued, "Well, Bones, this is like that, only reversed. You cannot wait a few hours to tell me about things like this! There could have been a bomb placed in your car and you wouldn't have known it until it was too late."

"Let's not get carried away, Booth. It just said there was danger; it wasn't even addressed to me personally."

"It was placed inside your car, who did you think it was written for? The tooth fairy?"

"I know her; she gave me a dollar when I lost my first tooth."

Booth glared at her as he took out his phone. "Agent Booth here, I have a note left for my partner, Dr. Brennan…Yeah, her, the forensic anthropologist…Anyway, the note warned her about some sort of danger around where the remains were uncovered. I want you to have one of your guys pick it up for analysis. I'll meet him in the security office at the Splendide Royale."

Booth stood up and headed for the door. "You. Stay here. As in, don't move until I get back. Okay?"

"I'll do as I want, Booth." When his looks darkened, she conceded, "Fine, I won't go anywhere."

Booth came back after twenty minutes. Brennan was sitting on one side of the bed, brushing her damp hair. "Who did you meet downstairs?"

Booth loosened his necktie and kicked off his shoes, displaying socks with a sprinkle of skulls. "One of my cousins works with the Italian police, he'll try to trace where the note came from."

"I don't understand why I'll be in any danger here." Brennan paused from brushing her hair and rested her chin against the brush. "I mean, I'm just here to authenticate, and if possible, explain what happened to the skeletal remains that were buried in the site two thousand years ago. I don't see how that can be threatening for anyone."

Booth sat beside her and unbuttoned his polo shirt. "Bones, earthquakes have been happening all over Europe, in areas where there are no known fault lines. Someone is playing with high tech explosives at remote areas around some major cities. The US thinks it's linked with terrorism. Someone doesn't want their playground to be found."

Booth took one of Brennan's hands and squeezed it for emphasis. "The place where the bones were found, it's close to their playground."

Understanding lit Brennan's eyes. "Oh. And locating where the earthquake originated can reveal the location of one of the operating headquarters."

"Exactly." Booth reluctantly let go of her to unzip his bag. He got a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom.

Putting the brush aside and tying her hair in a ponytail, Brennan waited for Booth to come out. "They want me to go away and not poke around at the site." She informed him when he finished his bedtime ritual.

"That's right, and that's exactly what you're going to do." He ordered as he lifted the cream-colored sheets and puffed his pillow.

Brennan watched Booth as he settled himself beside her and turned off his side of the lampshade. She tried to determine how she felt about being told what to do. She discovered that she didn't like it. However, Booth's advice was a sound one. Besides, she got everything she needed from the site, and she was happy to leave the rest to the Italian Police.

She poked at Booth's right shoulder. His eyes were closed but his lips were moving silently. She poked him again. "Booth!"

Booth made an exaggerated sign of the cross before opening his eyes and turning towards his partner. "What?"

"I'm staying out of the site. _But_, I'm only doing what you told me to do because _I_ think it makes good sense."

Booth seemed please with her statement. "That works for me. Good night, Bones." He turned to his left side, away from Brennan, and closed his eyes.

Propped against the headboard, Brennan watched Booth for a few seconds before asking, "What were you doing before, Booth? When you touched your forehead, chest and each shoulder in quick successions?"

Without opening his eyes, he replied, "What did you think I was doing?"

"I've been reading about your religion. The motions you just made often signify a beginning or an end of a prayer. I believe you were praying."

"Why did you ask me if you already knew?"

"I wanted confirmation. The last time you took me to church, I found the candles and incense fascinating. It's rare to find two thousand year old traditions that have survived massacres and prosecution, and remain relatively unchanged, at least in meaning, from their original conception."

"Bones, my eyes are closed and my lights are off. This tradition means I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay, sorry." Brennan picked up the anthropology journal resting on her side table and started reading it. The six hour difference meant that 12:30 in Rome translated to 6:30 in Washington. Unlike Booth who seemed bound by environmental light changes, her body was more susceptible to her internal circadian rhythm.

An hour passed and Brennan decided to go downstairs for a drink. Alcohol had a sedative effect on her. She glanced at Booth who was sleeping soundly before silently getting out of the bed. She put on a long black sweater over her tank top and jogging pants. Satisfied, she picked up her keycard and reached for the doorknob.

"Don't even think about it." Booth warned as he turned around and propped himself on his elbows. The movements lowered the sheets to his waist; he was wearing a white t-shirt.

"I'm going out to get a drink." Brennan replied defiantly.

"Where do you think you are? People sleep here in Rome. You can't sneak out at 1:30 in the morning like you did in Vegas."

"I thought you didn't know about that?"

"Bones, I was sleeping right beside you. Of course I knew you snuck out. I just didn't know where you went, and frankly, I wasn't worried then because you weren't in danger. At least not the kind that could get you killed. Broke, maybe. But not killed."

"Just one drink, I'll be back soon."

"Bones, don't make me haul you and pin you on the bed."

With a startled expression, Brennan quickly took off her sweater and went back to her previous post.

Booth gave her a puzzled look. "That got you moving quite fast."

"I don't want to be pinned down by you."

Booth's expression grew even more puzzled. "Why not? What's so bad about that idea?"

"Booth, have you looked at yourself?"

"Why, what's wrong with me?"

"You're easily one hundred pounds heavier than I am. You'll crush me. Plus, you're all muscle which weighs more than fat." Brennan thought about her statement before adding, "Of course, I can easily defend myself should someone your size attack me. But you wouldn't be, you know, attacking me."

She didn't know that it was exactly what Booth would like to do. He smirked, "Trust me, Temperance. If I ever pin you down, hurting and crushing would be the last thing in your mind."

There was disbelief in her tone when she said, "Alright, Booth."

Booth easily grabbed Brennan to pull her down the bed. He tucked her beside him, her back resting along his front, his arm around her waist, and his forearm clutching both hers close to her chest. She felt his lips against her nape when he whispered, "See?"

Brennan sighed as she comfortably burrowed closer to Booth. She let him hold her for a few minutes before disengaging from his embrace. "Okay, Booth. You've made your point."

She turned around to face him. His expression was shadowed, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Have I?"

This was one of those times when Brennan wished she could read between the lines. There was something there she knew was beyond her grasp. "You won't ever hurt me. I know that."

He looked at her pensively, as if concentrating on the internal dialogues in his head.

They've been here before.

Many times.

Watching.

Waiting.

Waiting to see if the other would cross the line of platonic friendship. Brennan watched Booth's hands slowly reach for her. She could feel him watching her expression; aware that he would stop should she give him any indication that she would not welcome his touch. She looked up to him when she felt the back of his finger graze her cheek.

Booth lifted his hand away, and Brennan knew the moment when the lines between them became blurry. There was a moment of hesitation before she saw the mischief in his eyes.

Running his forefinger along her bare arm, Booth prompted, "What else do you think I mean, Temperance?"

Brennan couldn't hide the shivers his action caused. Nor could she deny the sudden ache she felt. Perhaps his meaning wasn't beyond her grasp at all? Perhaps she was afraid that she understood too clearly and could name it too well because it resonated her own? "I…" A million words run through her head. 'Inevitable' prevailed. Not right now. Not yet.

She let herself feel delicious want as Booth's forefinger stopped its descent on her palm to make circling motions there. Her dilated pupils could not deny that she understood that there was nothing friendly, nor platonic, in Booth's intent. She enjoyed him for a few more moments before taking a deep breath and giving Booth a cheeky grin:

"That essentially, I'm a woman. And you've noticed."

Booth laughed out loud before placing a sound kiss on her forehead. "Go to bed, Temperance. But I won't ask you to stay on your side."

Brennan went to her end of the bed. She giggled when Booth tickled her side and he added, "I promise not to stay on mine."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alternate Universe**

_Author's Note: Rating Change? Maybe M? _

He reached for her when she stepped over the threshold where the light of the sacred fire could not reach. A few inches taller, he blocked some of the moonlight that penetrated the woods. But it didn't matter, he knew the woods as well as he knew her body; so with complete trust, she followed him away from the city.

Her golden slippers made prints on the mudded ground, her senses were heightened that she heard her steps against the earth. She felt the chilly wind on her back and the warmth of the hand that strongly took hold of hers. She heard the flight of birds overhead and the rustle of the leaves as they passed. She sensed her ragged breathing, and his matching ones.

When they reached a clearing, he stopped and pulled her to him in a comforting embrace. She turned her head in and nuzzled against the base of his neck. She realized that he knew how difficult this was for her.

It was wrong.

But how could she rationalize not loving him?

She stepped back, looking at him. His eyes were brown, like the bark of a tree. The description suited him. He was tall, strong and rugged with deep roots within. His features were defined, his cheekbones high, like her own. His eyes matched his dark hair; she loved the way it curled above his brow. She loved everything about him.

And his lips, she could tell how he felt by looking at them. They moved with his moods: violent one minute, tender the next. He said her eyes were like that; blue when she was at peace, then something light, sky-like and sea-like, when he took her.

She felt him tug lightly as he played with the soft curls of her dark hair, rubbing strands between his fingers. Hearing a crumpling sound, she looked to the side. But there was nothing there, except perhaps the wind. He brought her attention back towards him by guiding her chin with the tip of his finger.

He held on to her like that.

Watching.

Waiting.

He would wait and let her lead. Then everything would change.

She tipped her head up, that was the only concession he would get.

He smiled as he lowered his head so his lips could meet hers.

She felt his hand cradle her lower back to press her against him, and his other one came to the back of her neck, positioning her so he could deepen the kiss.

She enjoyed the soft kisses just as much as the hungry ones. Tonight would be sweet and loving. No ripped gowns she couldn't explain, nor hard thrusts that left stone marks on her back, nor screams muffled by his hand as she fell apart in arms. That was for another night.

He pushed her against a tree and parted her legs with his knee, pressing her against his thigh. She gasped and tilted her hips upward to maximize their contact. He lowered his hand to grasp her bottom and lift her higher.

He trailed kisses along her jaw and landed on the sensitive spot where her shoulder dipped inward. He lingered there when he heard the hitch in her breath. She pressed a tender kiss on his cheek, then pushed him forward as she held his head between both hands to kiss him with want.

He stumbled back a bit to lower them on the ground. She closed her eyes, feeling the wet trail of kisses on her throat, then lower, and over one breast that had spilled out of her gown. The rest of her clothes were discarded, as were his own.

He knelt down and held her up, as if in worship. Lowering slowly, she felt herself open for him, and sensed an utter feeling of completion when he finally filled her. She heard him mutter her name; in awe, in prayer, in disbelief.

He met her movements as he kneaded warm touches on familiar curves and dips. He lowered her again on the ground, and she bent her knees to draw him closer. As she stroked his back, she felt each bump and scar; some were long like whips, others were short like knives, some were old from his days as a beggar and child, and others were new from today's fight.

They were reminders of reality where his life was not his own, and hers was devoted to the gods. She imagined the pain he must have felt, and the risks she took.

So she loved him more gently, took him more fully, and offered herself more completely. He was sweetness and darkness at once, hungry in his taking and gentle as he gave. There were pleasures and aches, he was rough and tender; she got lost in his touches. Imprints on her skin whispered his name; the weight of him grounded her to earth.

Then there were no more thoughts, just feelings of want, love, and surrender to fates that were larger than them. They could neither control nor question it. But in its basic element, they understood what drew together despite who they were - what was just - and what was forbidden. Some would call it black magic, perhaps even destiny.

To them, it was simply finding a matching soul who knew with a look, who understood with no explanations, and who loved with no conditions.

She gave, and he took her to a world of joyful release and delicious shudders.

He offered, and she wrapped him in her essence and showed him heaven.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sacred Fire

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Present Day**

Brennan walked in the lab with a borrowed white coat. She had her head down as she buttoned it up. 

Booth followed her inside. "So?"

Brennan finally stopped. Putting both hands on her hips, she pivoted to face Booth. "Alright, you can stay, but you have to stay out of the way."

With pursed lips, Booth nodded his head a few times, satisfied.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "That means, don't touch anything, not even with the tip of your pen. Got it?"

"Okay, Bones. Jezz, it's not like this is my first time in a lab." Booth put both hands in his pants pocket and walked around two tables where two remains laid, waiting for investigation.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth." Anna greeted. Her brown hair was braided this morning and fell past her shoulders.

Looking over the bones, Brennan said, "Good job". She put on her gloves, watching Booth examine the white walls and high tech supplies which consisted of microscopes, electrophoresis machines, light and metal detectors, an array of tools, clay materials, and the basics: test tubes and beakers.

Brennan spotted a few tables and chairs at one corner of the room, and delegated it as Booth's space. Pointing to it, she said, "Why don't you use that space over there?" She kept a watchful eye on Booth as she and Anna examined the bones on two autopsy tables.

One minute, Booth was sitting on the chair, hunched over the table in deep concentration. The tapping sound his pen created as it made contact with the table was exaggerated by the stillness of the room. He shifted papers back and forth until they were positioned to his liking. There were more tapping after that. Anna looked at Booth helplessly when Brennan finally asked her what was wrong. "Agent Booth is very distracting," she said. Without tearing her gaze away from the dorsal rib markings, Brennan yelled, "Booth!" Complete silence followed.

The next minute, Booth was walking the length of the room. Brennan could hear him talking on his cell phone in whispered tones. He threw his pen up in the air and caught it in rhythmic motions that matched his decisive strides. Brennan met Anna's eyes and shrugged. "He had ADHD as a child. It hasn't much improved." She explained.

Another minute, Brennan heard jokes spoken in Italian as words drifted from the hallway through the slightly open door. She looked back to see Booth munching on an apple as he shared a laugh with an elderly gentleman in the corridor. The man with a mustache and streaks of gray hair touched Booth on the shoulder, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. She heard their heart-felt laughter.

Tapping the glass window, Brennan indicated for Booth to come back. His new friend waved goodbye and continued mopping the floor.

"So tell me, what have you got?" Booth asked in between bites. He leaned against one of the autopsy tables and crossed his arms.

Brennan offered him the garbage bin without a word and Booth grudgingly threw out his half-eaten apple.

"The markings along the male's dorsal rib form a diagonal pattern that mirrors each other on both sides. They are caused by an object, likely a flagrum, being whipped across his back in an up and down motion."

Grabbing Booth's shoulders, Brennan turned him around to indicate the movement with her hand. She gently tapped his right upper shoulder, and grazed her palm from there to the middle of his lower back. Booth stood absolutely still. "Like this," she explained. "The end of the flagrum left markings, starting on the scapula, along the dorsal ribs, and right through the spinous process of the lumbar vertebrae."

Booth nodded in understanding, if not in comprehension of Brennan's words, then of the demonstration she performed.

Brennan added, "Anna performed preliminary testing on the particulates we found lodged inside the markings. Initial analysis shows a high level of zinc, iron, bronze, and bone pigments that do not belong to the victim."

Anna took pity at Booth's commendable effort to make a connection between the elements, as if drawing his eyebrows together would help him. "In Roman times, they tied metals like zinc and bronze with the leather they used to flog and punish criminals."

"Ah. So you think the male was a criminal who died of flogging?"

"That certainly fits the evidence on the bones. But…" Brennan walked the length of the table, touching the cranium, humerus, pelvis and femur before looking at Booth intently. "There's a lot of bone trauma and re-growth; everywhere. His skull, arm, hip and legs…whoever this criminal was, he was beaten often and was hurt very badly."

Booth nodded. "What about the female? Was she flogged too?"

"No, not at all." Brennan stared at the remains quizzically. "Her bones show no injuries, no unusual markings, and no signs of bone re-growth from trauma; as if she lived her life in absolute bliss."

Doubtful, Booth asked, "So you've got nothing on her?"

Hesitantly, Brennan replied, "Not necessarily. I can make an educated guess about her life. There's no evidence of malnourishment, which leads me to believe that she came from a wealthy family. Her bone length and facial structures are well proportioned; she was tall and beautiful. She was also fit, but no signs of heavy lifting or manual work; she led a sheltered life. The only unusual finding we have is the high level of black carbon around her phalanges, carpals, lower femur and patella; like she spent a lot of her time kneeling down and tending a fire."

"Fire, Dr. Brennan." Anna exclaimed. She typed something on the computer and pulled out a profile from the database. "She could be one of the vestal virgins. They were the holy priestesses of Vesta and their main role was to maintain the sacred fire at the temple. No one in ancient times would be exposed long enough to fire to maintain such high level of black carbon but them. She must be one of them!"

Brennan had already reached the same analysis and result, but had to model proper scientific investigation. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Gather more evidence to either support or dispute that hypothesis."

Some light dimmed in Anna's eyes. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But if our hypothesis is correct – that these bones belong to a criminal who was flogged to death, and a vestal virgin who led a life like royalty – finding their remains together doesn't make any sense." Brennan bit her lip and turned to Booth.

"Your turn, did you find out anything about the earthquakes?" She rolled back her shoulders and pressed her fingers on the back of her neck for a slight stretch. She caught Booth staring at her with concern, "What?"

"Come on, we're going out for coffee." He tugged her away from the remains. Pushing her to the door, he helped her out of the white lab coat.

As an afterthought, he informed Anna, "Dr. Brennan will be back in half an hour. You can do whatever else you students do."

Brennan grabbed her backpack as Booth picked up her black blazer, guiding her out with a hand on her lower back.

"We really need to talk about this offending behavior, Booth." Brennan said as she took quick steps to match Booth's long strides.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're taking a break and we're going to the best café in Rome." Booth added sheepishly, "Which happens to be conveniently located just across the street." Booth nodded at the security guard. Unknown to Brennan, he had already talked to the security department to keep an eye on her.

"You've only been here a day, and you already know everyone and everything?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm a people person." Booth helped Brennan into her blazer as they met the chill of the wind outside.

Looking both ways for traffic, Booth copied the locals: he grabbed Brennan's hand and they jaywalked across the narrow cobblestone streets to an unassuming looking café. Scent of freshly grounded beans drifted from inside.

He opened the door for her.

"Hey, Booth, what can I get for you?" The man with a green apron and cap guessed correctly, remembering Booth's order from the morning, "Large cappuccino, extra sugar?"

"You bet, George. Grazie."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"And what can I get la moglie bella?" George asked as he rang Booth's order at the cash register.

"No coffee for me." She said and peered through the counter at the different flavours of gelato. Pointing, she ordered, "I'll have a riso, nocia and pistachio, with whipped cream on top." She turned to Booth who was smiling at her in an affectionate way. Smiling back, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Get your gelato, Temperance." Booth took 5 euros out of his wallet to pay George. "My treat."

Brennan stepped out and took a seat on one of the rustic-looking chairs in front of the café. Booth took the opposite spot and put his coffee on the wooden table between them.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, Booth sipping his cappuccino and Brennan expertly twisting the cone around her lips to prevent gelato from dripping on her. They watched motorcycles zip in between cars that were too small and square. A few nuns passed by with groceries in their arms, and a handful of fashionably dressed teens sashayed their way inside the café. A couple from Spain posed by a fountain nearby, while a mother carrying an infant on a sling took a picture. In front of the café, a little boy with smudges on his cheeks played the pipe in the most exuberant, if not in tune, rendition of 'A wonderful life'.

Brennan gave him a few Euros when he made his rounds. "So tell me what you found, Booth?"

"The first earthquake happened in France, then Germany, England, and now Italy. Each one registered at 3.0 on the Richter scale."

"We already knew that." She said as she offered a bite of her gelato. Booth leaned forward for a taste.

"What we haven't taken into consideration is that there was an exact 3.0 magnitude earthquake recorded in Japan last week."

Brennan's eyes popped open. "The Group of 8 nations! All the countries experiencing earthquakes are part of the G8. That's what they have in common, not that they're cities in Europe.

"Exactly." Booth tugged Brennan's arm closer so he could have another taste of the gelato. "And if the pattern continues, the States, or Canada, or Russia will be next."

"But it doesn't make sense. A 3.0 magnitude on the Richter scale very rarely causes damage. If they're some kind of terrorist, they wouldn't be so…considerate?" She unconsciously picked up a napkin and wiped Booth's chin where a dribble of gelato had escaped.

Brennan's cell phone rang. She put it on speakers so Booth could hear as well. "Brennan."

"Hi, I've located the point of origin for all the earthquakes." Hodgins said excitedly on the other line. "And get this, none of them are strong enough to cause destruction. But the dispersal patterns from each point reveal no inconsistencies, indicating that they were all accurately triggered."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other simultaneously, waiting for Hodgins' conspiracy theory - which in this situation, may turn out to be true. "That makes me think someone is spending a lot of time and effort on target practice, huh?"

Brennan handed her cone to Booth, setting up the laptop for a live feed. "Hodgins, hold on a second, I'll try to activate the web cam."

"Hi Brennan! Hi Booth! Having fun in Italy?" They heard Angela's greeting.

There was a moment of scruple as Hodgins tried to get the phone back from Angela. He continued, "I have even something better. We know that the targets were detonated from space, but satellites in space are in constant motion. However, I determined which one was over the place of detonation at the time of each earthquake. It's a media satellite with a serial code 253489621HGRF. Got that Booth?"

"Good work." Booth got the coordinates from Hodgins. Using his cell phone, he called the National Joint Terrorism Task Force to give them the information.

"Now, all we need to do is watch that satellite like a hawk, which I'm sort of doing now. When it's activated from land, we can find out exactly where the signal came from and nail those terrorists. We just have to wait for another earthquake."

"Hodgins, watch for reports in Canada, Russia or the States. Bones and I figured out that the earthquakes are happening in the G8 nations."

"Ok, I'm hooked up." Brennan furrowed her brows when she saw static. "Jack, is everything okay?" The lab looked liked it floated for a second, and the reception was blurry before normalizing again.

Realization hit Booth and he was on his cell phone again.

Hodgins typed furiously before triumphantly looking at Booth "Yeah, baby. I think I got something!"

Booth connected to an FBI agent in Washington, D.C. "Go get Dr. Hodgins from the Jeffersonian Institute. He has some information about the earthquake that just hit DC a few seconds ago."

A look of disbelief crossed Hodgins' face before it was replaced by anticipation. "Are you serious, Booth?"

Getting an amused nod, Hodgins rubbed his hands together. "This is great! I'll go meet the agents outside."

Angela appeared on the screen, her lips pursed. "What's going on?"

Brennan turned to Booth as well. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"For some reason, earthquakes are happening at G8 countries. It's probably linked with money, but I personally think it's about power. Anyway, the barely registered earthquake you just had means that whoever is orchestrating this has landed in the States, and DC is their choice for target practice." Booth paused long enough to have another taste of the gelato.

Brennan looked at the rapidly disappearing cone. "Don't finish that, I want some more."

"Okay, guys, let's focus here." Angela reprimanded. "Booth, where did you just send Hodgins?"

Booth gave the cone back to Brennan. "He found out where the signals are coming from, so I've asked the JTFF to pick him up so he can show them."

Surprised, Angela smiled at Booth. "Wow, you just made Hodgins' day. You did well Seeley, I didn't realize you two had a connection."

Booth shuddered back, "I wouldn't go that far. I'm just…giving rewards where they're due."

"So, what have you two been up to?" Angela teased, but pressed her lips together to prevent from grinning as Brennan threw her a glare.

Brennan took a sip of Booth's cappuccino before asking Angela, "Have you made progress with reconstructing the two faces from the pictures I sent?"

Pensively, Angela stared from Booth to Brennan. She was serious when she replied. "I'm having a hard time making sure if the sketches I drew are accurate. There's something odd about them. I think I need to see the actual skulls before I can be sure."

"That's fine, Angela. We're almost finished here. We'll bring back the skeletal remains when we get back."

"Dr. Brennan, is Anna with you?" Zach positioned himself beside Angela and peered at the camera, enlarging his face on the screen.

"No, Zach. She's in the lab. Why?"

"I just finished talking to Dr. Goodman, but I think I'll wait until you get back to the lab."

Both Angela and Booth chuckled.

Brennan, however, said, "No. You can tell me now, Zach."

Zach hesitated, unsure of what to say. Angela saved him. "Bye sweetie, call back when you get to the lab."

Booth laughed out loud and received a glare from Brennan. "You can't be that clueless?"

Honestly puzzled, Brennan asked, "What?"

Booth stood up and adjusted his tie as he said in an exaggerated whisper. "Your newly graduated doctor has a crush on your newly acquired student. Come on, Bones, let's go so you can play Cupid."

"What do you mean play Cupid?"

There was concern in Booth's eyes when Brennan asked the question, as if thinking that she'd never had a sweet valentine. Tenderly, he brushed his finger tip against her chin, "It doesn't matter." There was no one to interrupt when Booth slightly tipped her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Touched, Brennan gave him a sweet smile. She didn't tell him that she knew exactly who Cupid was: a chubby little baby with arrows and wings. She even knew him with another name. He was Eros in Greek mythology according to Homer; the god of love and sexual desire.

Brennan could definitely identify with that.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alternate Universe**

They walked back hand in hand towards the city. Had there been light, they would have seen other sets of footprints that accompanied their own. He paused in front of her before they reached the lighted part of the temple. She felt him concentrate and knew that he was detecting movements to determine safe passage. She sensed the stillness in him and their surrounding.

Everything was quiet.

Something was wrong.

She reached for his arm when he backed up, but lost her grip because he turned around too fast. She was lifted off the ground and they were running back to the darkness. The sense of urgency and danger propelled her. She was disoriented, the trees, they all looked the same. But he guided her, and she trusted him.

The sound of clashing shields and the reflection from the swords stopped them. One by one, the guards of the emperor stepped in front, to the sides and behind them. They were surrounded. He placed her behind him and assumed a fighting stance. These were the men who kept him in a cage, trained him, and made a favored hero out of him. But that didn't matter. The instinct to fight, to protect what was his, was strong that even she felt a slight tinge of fear.

Suddenly she saw torches and light, a parade of them coming their way. The chief vestal appeared, her white gown in stark contrast to her stained one. Disapproval and disgust were evident in her stance. Only she could pardon them, but she gave the signal of attack.

She knew her fate.

And she knew his.

She didn't beg for mercy when anonymous arms snatched her away.

But she screamed his name. She screamed her protest when guards assaulted him and he fell in front of her. He hadn't even seen the first attack of whip that was slashed against his back.

He had no weapon against them. But with bare hands, he fought back. He grabbed the whip that was used on him and threw it to the side, along with the guard who had used it. He blocked a blow from the front, and flipped on his back to avoid an attack from behind.

But there were so many of them.

She tried to run to him but strong grips held her back.

Four guards held him down, each holding an arm or a leg. Then they dragged him to a tree. They raised-up both his arms and tied him with a rope. They stripped his clothes until nothing covered him but mud and welt marks on his back running with crimson colored blood.

They used a flagrum, a whip with a short wooden handle and long leather straps dangling at the end. This one was laced with stones and metals and bones so that each whip across his back broke his skin and caused him to bleed.

They flogged him once. She heard his cry.

Twice. She saw his body wrench with pain; there was so much blood.

Three times. She saw no more through the tears. She couldn't breath.

It went on and on until they stopped before he took his last breath.

Tomorrow morning, at early light, they would drag his weakened body through the streets and finish what they had started in front of an assembly at the square. Then she would have her turn. They wouldn't spill her blood, but they would march her down the street as well. And in the midst of the earth, she would meet her own death.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello : ) Feedback would be really nice!_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sacred Fire

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: Present Day**

The tourists who normally crowded the Roman Forum were dwindling down as the place closed for the day. Brennan's steps slowed as she took in the remnants of a great civilization; temples that were shadows of their majestic pasts, if only in looks but not symbolic grandeur, remained standing.

She had the familiar dreadful feeling when going to a victim's home, except this one had been weathered by time. She knew how they died, and now their way of life became more salient. It was more difficult to detach, to lose herself in scientific details, when symbols of their humanity were standing in front of her.

Brennan paused when they reached the Arch of Titus, the entrance to the forum. Booth was behind her; he too was silent, as if he sensed the sacredness of the place. Brennan showed the young guard her ID from the lab, and Booth followed suit. They went in the fenced gates and saw Anna immediately.

Anna's note indicated that she was out collecting dust and soil samples from Via Sacra, the main street of Ancient Rome that today remained untouched by renovations or modern change. The walk to the forum took a few minutes so Brennan and Booth decided to follow Anna instead of waiting in the lab.

Anna was kneeling down as she used a tool, not bigger than a nail gun, to drill in between one of the cobblestones. There was little visible damage but it was a time consuming task.

"What's she doing?" Booth asked as whirls of dust circled around Anna.

Brennan took out her sunglasses and cap to put them on, twisting her hair up in the process. She knelt down to observe her young student. "We found soil particles on the male's remains, settled in between the tarsals, metatarsals and phalanges of his feet. We found the same with the female's remains but initial tests show that not all of them came from the ground where we found them."

Booth offered his hand as leverage when Brennan pulled her self up. "Anna's drilling to see if we can get some uncontaminated samples here. I'm hoping Hodgins can do more precise measurements to determine if the soil particles here match the ones we found on the bones. A positive result will confirm that they were here, at the forum, just prior to their death."

Booth helped Brennan dust some dirt off her pants.

Anna showed them a quarter filled test tube, "Dr. Brennan, is this enough?"

Brennan tilted her head to the side, as if calculating the contents in her head. "Great, that should be fine."

After Anna handed her the sample, Brennan met Booth's eyes and gave him an awkward wink before saying in a no-nonsense instruction, "Dr. Addy has new information about the broach and jug we found with the remains, why don't you set up the laptop and contact him."

Booth and Brennan followed Anna as she located a chunk of rock to be used as a makeshift table.

"Good job, Bones; nice and subtle." Booth whispered.

He put his arm around her shoulders.

She felt like elbowing him away but didn't.

Anna scrubbed her cheeks with the back of her hands, her not so successful attempt to maintain some vanity before contacting the Jeffersonian Institute. "Dr. Addy."

When Zach did not respond, Brennan prompted him. "Zach, what did Dr. Goodman say?"

Zach focused on Brennan as he delivered his news. "Dr. Goodman said that the place where the remains were found used to be the Campus Sceleratus; an underground chamber where priestesses or vestals were sent for punishment. If, for example, they violated their vows of celibacy or were negligent of their duties, they were buried alive."

Booth gently tugged Brennan's shoulder closer to him, "That certainly supports your theory, Bones, that the female remains you found was a vestal."

"Shhh…quiet, Booth." She tapped a fingertip against Booth's lips before leaning closer to the monitor. "Go on, Zach."

"Dr. Goodman also said that the broach you found was often used by vestals to fasten the suffibulum they wore as a veil over their heads. The circular pattern and rare jewels covering it match artifacts that have been recovered from ancient Rome."

In a bewildered look, Zach added, "Dr. Goodman's speech quickened, his eyes were enlarged and his face was animated as he talked to me. Some may interpret his state of physiological reaction to be…"

Angela twisted the camera and appeared on the screen. "Dr. Goodman was excited. He said he'll be back at the Jeffersonian in a few days to look at these two thousand year old remains." In a sing-song voice, she taunted, "It should be interesting to see who goes when Dr. Goodman comes back."

When Zack brought the camera back to him, he continued to have a bewildered look, "…excited. Which leads me to wonder what would happen to Dr. Saroyan when he comes back? I hope she won't have to leave, I really like having a pathologist in the building."

Brennan, being true to herself, said in characteristic honest terms. "We were fine without her before, Zach."

Booth did a double take at Brennan, quite disbelieving what he just heard.

Anna felt the tension and wished she knew what they were talking about. "What about the jug, Dr. Addy?"

Zach cleared his throat before responding, "Vestals had certain privileges, one of which includes not spilling their blood. So if they break their vows and take…"

"Lovers?" Anna supplied.

Zach blushed, "Yes…lovers…they were taken to an underground chamber and left there with food and water. The jug you found was probably filled with water to last her a few days. After that, she would run out of supplies, and eventually, die."

Booth blew out a breath, "So technically, this promiscuous priestess was not killed. But she died by being buried alive."

Brennan faced Booth, ready for an argument. "Don't call her that!"

"She took a vow of celibacy, doesn't that mean something?" He countered, stepping closer to her.

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan!"

"What?" They both shouted back.

Used to their banter, Zach nonchalantly continued, "I just have one more thing to say. The jug you found was covered with paintings of gladiators. They were former criminals or slaves who became professional fighters for entertainment purposes. But this information may not be relevant; I was told that their faces covered common pottery items like they were celebrities."

Angela swung the camera her way again, smiling dreamily, "Like David Boreanaz on magazine covers, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Brennan responded.

"He's a popular and good looking Hollywood star." Anna explained. "I've even heard him described as 'totally hot'."

Booth gave her a charming smile, "You may still have hope, kid." He advised, "Get out now before you turn into one of these squints."

"Leave her alone, Booth. There's nothing wrong with being a squint."

Anna smiled back at Booth, and addressed Brennan, "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but given Dr. Addy's information, there's a huge possibility that the female we found was a vestal, and the male was her lover. He was probably a gladiator based on the numerous traumas we found on his bones."

"That's certainly a valid hypothesis, but we'll leave the story-telling to Dr. Goodman when he examines the remains." Turning back to Zach, Brennan said, "We'll be leaving Rome tomorrow but I'll send the remains tonight so Angela can start working on the reconstruction and Hodgins can start analyzing the soil samples."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan." Hurriedly, Zach asked, "When you say _we'll _be leaving Rome, who do you mean?"

Brennan had everyone's expectant attention. Turning to Anna, she clarified, "All three of us. Anna, I've accepted your application. Dr. Addy and I will share you as a grad student."

Stunned, Anna managed to say, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

She nodded as she gathered her backpack, "Zach, I'll let Anna update you about what we found so far."

Brennan headed towards the Temple of Vesta where three marbled columns remained standing, courtesy of restorations made in the early 20th century.

"Bones, wait up!"

She continued to walk uphill without taking a backward glace. "Booth, don't you have something better to do than follow me around?"

Booth grabbed her arm to stop her. Gently, he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like the way you talked about her."

Brennan sat down and hugged her knees. Booth kneeled in front of her. She turned away, "The female we found, she was six or seven, or ten at the most, when her father gave her up. She left home, left her mother and father, maybe even a brother, and was brought here, in a house that used to stand there." Brennan pointed behind the temple. "She was given privileges; independence, respect, and honor. I guess for most people it would have been a good life; an ideal life."

She finally looked at Booth and said, "But she was just a child. At such a young age, did she even have a choice, let alone understand, what it meant to be a vestal?"

"It was a different time, Temperance." Booth tried to console, "Maybe she liked being a vestal? You know, she had freedom, she didn't have to live with her parents?"

"But she wasn't allowed to love. How could they ask that of a child? How could they ask that of the woman she'd become? How could they ask that of anyone?"

Booth covered her hand with his. For someone who closed herself to the world, she felt too much.

"She must have been lonely at times. Sure, she had her work and duties, but sometimes…sometimes it's not enough…sometimes you just need someone to hold you." Brennan looked Booth in the eyes when she said, "She just needed someone to hold her, Booth. I don't blame her for breaking her vows."

"Temperance, I'm sorry I said what I said."

"It's okay, I overreacted. You didn't know her."

"But I know you. And now, because of you, I kind of know her too. And I'm sorry I said something to upset you."

"It's silly, I know. But being here and seeing how she lived…" Brennan trailed off. "With all the privileges and honor she had, she chose to risk everything, including her life, to have a chance of loving someone."

Booth realized a while back, even before Brennan knew, that they were no longer talking about a couple who lived so many years ago. Perhaps there was no time better than the present to cross the lines they had been dancing around for so long. It was inevitable that the natural progression of life would lead him to ask, "Would you take the same risks, Temperance?"

"I don't know if I'm strong enough. Look at what happened to her, she took the risks and died. How do I know if it'll be worth it?"

Booth assured her, "It must have been worth it. I'm sure he loved her very much."

Seeking solace, she asked, "Really? How do you know?"

"Because my head tells me that she was a very intelligent woman who wouldn't settle for anyone else but someone who knew her, understood her, and loved her."

Brennan looked unconvinced, and Booth explained.

"He knew when she hurt because he felt it too; I'm sure he did everything to make things right for her. He knew what made her happy, and he said the words to make her smile. He knew if she was afraid because he kept an eye on her; as you said, he was a big, strong guy – he protected her. He also knew what made her mad; and sometimes he did them on purpose to tease her."

Brennan gave a teary laugh.

"He knew when she needed a hug; or when she needed to be alone; or when she needed to laugh. When he looked at her, he saw his whole world and everything that was right and real in it. Despite the sins of his past, despite the mistakes he made, he was somehow forgiven because she trusted him – and she was so beautiful. I think that's worth risking everything for."

Brennan smiled sadly; she knew intellectually that Booth would not know how a man who lived thousands of years ago had felt. But Booth knew how he would feel if he loved someone, so she said, "If what you say is true, then I think she was a very lucky woman to have been loved like that."

"So would you, Temperance, would you take the same risks?"

Tentatively, she asked, "Would I be loved as much?"

"Yes." He replied with absolute conviction.

She nodded. "All my life, I've learned how to look out for myself. Angela has been my best friend for a very long time, she was the only one who understood and cared; until I met you."

Booth used the base of his thumb to wipe a lone tear on her cheek. He placed a kiss where his thumb had been.

Brennan confessed, "I don't know if I can love back as much."

Brennan closed her eyes and another tear fell, Booth's thumb trailed it towards her lips. He brushed it away with his own, and they shared a sweet soft kiss; the kind that brought comfort and hope.

With a soft smile, Booth asked, "Do you like me?"

Brennan nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

Another nod.

"Do you think I'm funny?"

Her eyes lighted, following where the inquisition was going. She appreciated the way Booth exposed her own feelings without making her feel awkward. She nodded again.

"Will you hug me if I get scared?"

One more nod.

"Will you go to bed with me?"

She giggled, giving him a playful nudge.

"Then we're off to a good start!" He punctuated that with a not so sweet kiss this time.

Booth stood up and took her with him. Hugging her close, he said, "I don't what the future will be, but I promise we'll make it worth it."

"I believe you."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alternate Universe**

Many days have passed before the guard with long lashes and blue eyes, and his youthful apprentice, found where the emperor's men had disposed of his body. His looks were markedly different from the fighter he had been. There were no signs of his strength and skills as the elements covered his slowly decomposing body.

The guard was the fighter's jailer, and friend. He watched the fighter's cage during the day, and let him out at night when no one else could see. He knew where the fighter went, who he saw, and what he did.

The guard believed in freedom, in choice, and in love; but this one ended badly.

With his young assistant, they lifted the fighter's body over a fabric attached at the ends with two long branches. They let twilight guide them as they carried him towards the Evil Fields.

Word had spread that she took her last breath a few days ago; there would be no one guarding the chamber where she rest. It was too late to save her, but at least they would be together in death.

With great effort, they pushed the big rock that blocked the entrance of the chamber. They saw her lying on her back, her hands over her heart; as if she died in prayer without the heartaches of life.

They dug a few feet off the ground, working with speed and silence before full light came and someone passed their way. Then, with care, they laid her to rest and placed a bouquet of flowers between her hands. The guard recalled a friend who must have left them for her. They then carried him inside, placing him gently beside her. Soil slowly covered them, and soon, no one would know that they'd been buried there. Whispers of their tryst, as the vulgar would say, would spread. But soon, that too would die down.

Theirs was a love cut too short in a time that was less forgiving; the guard hoped they would find their peace with death.

His apprentice, an optimist in his youth, sent a prayer to Vesta; he hoped that these two would find another chance, at another time, to love again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :) As always, feedback would be nice!_


	7. Epilogue

**_Sacred Fire

* * *

_**

**Epilogue**

At the Jeffersonian Institute, Dr Goodman declared with pride, "The remains were laid to rest with thought and care." Hodgins rolled his eyes to heaven, and Zack attended with curiosity. "The pollen Dr. Hodgins found indicates that they were buried with flowers. These two were loved and mourned by those they left behind."

Dr. Goodman began to pace, his deep soothing voice reverberated, "Dr. Brennan thinks that she was one of the vestals, a holy priestess who tended the sacred fire of Vesta. He, on the other hand, may have been a gladiator, a fierce and celebrated warrior who was also her lover. They were two public figures who had to follow conflicting sets of rules; their union was a forbidden affair bound by society's notion of goodness. Two different worlds, but one common thread; these two took great risks to follow their hearts." He looked at the two younger men, "And they were punished for it."

Dr. Goodman thought of his wife and twin daughters, and imagined life without their presence; he couldn't. "My heart goes out to them."

Hodgins snapped the rubber band around his wrist for the fifth time before speaking out, "No, I won't stand here and listen to this storytelling anymore. I'm sorry Dr. Goodman, but they're dead and I hope they found their peace, but there's more real-life going on around here." Hodgins squared off his shoulders in challenge.

Dr. Goodman, who would normally take offense, indulged Hodgins, "Good grief, Dr. Hodgins, go ahead and tell us _your_ story. I think Dr. Addy and I are the only two people around here who haven't heard it yet."

Without needing further encouragement, Hodgins began, "So these two black SUVs pulled up at the Jeffersonian yesterday. Dude, they put me in handcuffs and blindfold. I was pretty sure they took me underground because I heard and felt the subway trains passing by."

Both Dr. Goodman and Zach crossed their arms, and faced Hodgins with mildly disguised interest.

Hodgins, nonetheless, continued, "It was the real-deal-undercover-black-ops. They took off my blindfolds when we finally get to this room with high tech surveillance stuff. I'm talking about access to all satellites with resolution that can see the little ants in your mother's garden go up and down the hill." Proudly, he added, "I told them where to find their terrorists, who just happened to be sipping bahama mamas off the coast of Paradise Island."

Despite themselves, Dr. Goodman and Zach were unable to resist Hodgins' excitement. Dr. Goodman said with an indulgent acknowledgement, "You must have had a good day, Dr. Hodgins. Now let's get back to work."

Hodgins humor easily deflated with the sound of his rubberband hitting his wrist for the sixth time that day.

In another room, Angela finished the reconstruction of the two remains. With awe, she observed their faces on the Angelator.

Dr. Camille Saroyan walked in, stacks of paper in her arms. Amused, she observed, "Angela, do you miss Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan so much, you've put their images up on the Angelator?"

Angela turned around and smiled, nodding her head.

Sometimes, secrets were best kept as such: secrets. They protected those whose lives were lead by choice and not dictated by fates that were so long ago written for them.

* * *

A thousand miles away, at Piazza Novona, painters who drew artwork from caricatures to landscapes had taken their respective places around Bernini's fountains. Stylish restaurants lined the square, all with linen, china and white candles twinkling at the centre of the tables. Locals and visitors alike enjoyed the bustling nightlife of modern Rome in a square much older than most civilizations of the western world. It was past and present interwoven with time; unnoticed by the present and unanticipated by the past.

An eight year old girl, sitting by a fountain, was drawn by laughter coming from one of the restaurants. With her first digital camera, a gift for her trip to Rome, she took a picture of a sight that interested her. The darkness blurred the image, but a silhouette of a couple in the middle of a dance was captured for eternity. The little girl smiled and with her fingertip, she traced the heart-shaped figure the silhouette formed.

**THE END

* * *

**

_Author's Notes: Hello : ) I posted this story at the Boneyard, but I'm glad it found a new audience here too. Thanks to all who reviewed, they're such a treat!_


End file.
